Electrified
by sadieyome
Summary: This takes place after the show ends, the adventurous life of the ninja continued!
1. Chapter 1

*Note: This is after the series ends so if you haven't seen the series please don't read, I do not wish to spoil anything*

**Kai's POV**

**I embraced my chocolate brown hair colored brother in joy and acknowledged that it was finally over. Our battle with Garmadon, the evil overlord, it was finally all over. We had won! I pulled away from my brother and glanced at Nya who had finally returned from the depths of the darkness that had consumed her. She shook her head in a daze and looked up at us and smiled. I barreled towards her and saw that Jay was doing the same, we all collided in a big hug. Over Nya's shoulder, I saw Cole embrace Zane which brought tears to my eyes because I realized how close we had gotten. I couldn't imagine a day without my brothers and my gaze drifted to the shining sun and I took in the light. I felt whole and had completely fallen into a tornado of thought deep inside my head but I was soon brought back by the gentle nudge on my shoulder. I turned to look at Nya who was gaping at something, I followed her eyes and gasped. Garmadon…but he was… not filled and corrupted with darkness, evil and hate. Lloyd had purified him and by doing so, had made their family complete again. I looked up at Sensei Wu who seemed happy but I knew he had always loved Misako. I gave the guy credit for being happy for his brother; it takes a truly strong soul to do so.**

**Jay's POV:**

"**It takes a truly strong soul to do so" Kai had muttered.**

**Me and Nya were gawking at him with huge, surprised eyes. Since when was Kai so…so…wise. It worried me a little but I pushed it to the back of my head as I continued to stare at the most beautiful woman in the world…silky soft black hair, big cheerful brown eyes, rosy luscious full lips and a smile so breathtaking that it lit up my day, every day! I sighed…Nya…just her name made me all warm and fuzzy inside. My heavenly dreaming was interrupted by Kai as he suggested we go give Cole and Zane big surprise attack noogies. I accepted his idea but promised myself I'd get him back in his sleep for ruining my …..erm…thoughts.**

**Sensei's POV:**

**I was attacked, assaulted, invaded and stormed…..**

**with embraces from my pupils. After everyone was done showing emotion, I proposed we move to the bounty...after we picked up some more tea.**

**When we got to the bounty, we all sat down and talked for hours. We laughed at how stupid Jay w as at times or how many meals Cole had failed at. We remembered Zane: the indestructible, the undefeatable, the mighty PINK NINJA! Everyone had a good laugh and we even enjoyed a meal Cole had cooked that didn't constantly send us to the bathroom. All is well, everyone is at peace but that didn't mean we could slack off so I decided to make an announcement. **

"**Everyone, we've had a glorious day today, everything that took place today, took place in our favor, in the favor of the light, the good side"**

**I stopped and continued when everyone had stopped cheering.**

"**But that does not mean that we may now do whatever we wish and stop with our training, we will continue training as regularly…."**

**I stopped and thought to myself for a minute.**

**Umm…Sensei? Cole asked.**

**I looked up at him, at everyone and then said:**

"**But I suppose, tomorrow you may have a free day considering all we've been through today"**

**Everyone cheered and Cole and Kai even attempted and succeeded to pick me up. A cry escaped my mouth as I asked them to put me down**

**That evening:**

**I stared out my window, the stars were beautiful. Everyone was either still talking and laughing in the kitchen or had gone to sleep in their rooms. My four pupils shared a room, Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako shared a room and Nya and I had our own rooms. There were plenty of empty rooms on the bounty. "If only the ninja could find their shugo tenshi and take the next step in their journeys"**

***Note: shugo tenshi means "guardian angel" and sensei will give a more detailed explanation in the next chapter or two***

**Jay's POV:**

**I had the perfect idea and I decided to take a big step and just show Nya how I felt about her.**

**I walked over to Nya who was sitting next to Kai and motioned her over to the side. She nodded her head and rose up from the table and joined me in the kitchen. **

"**What's up Jay?"**

**Her sweet, soft melodious voice ringed in my ears and I was about to leave on the express train to my own city of thoughts when Nya's voice brought me back.**

"**Um….Jay?"**

"**Huh?" I replied and then I shook my head and said**

"**Oh um nothing, I just wanted to ask you something that I've been thinking about for awhile now".**

**I was started to sweat and panic a little.. no you idiot, don't show her your desperate!**

"**I mean uh, I haven't given it much thought, not that I don't like you, I mean I think about you all the time, I mean….*sigh* Would you like to go out tomorrow?"**

**Nya blushed and I blushed even harder because seeing her all blushed and cute…ooooh! I wanted to scream like a little schoolgirl! Not that I do that…because manly men like me, do not scream like schoolgirls…we scream like tough girls…yeah..**

"**Of course Jay, how could I miss out on a evening with you? My favorite ninja…."**

**She giggled and fled the room all flushed red.**

**And me? I was going to die. I had planned the perfect evening with Nya and I was super exited! I plopped onto my bed early with a super positive attitude and began reviewing my plans for the evening…I had taken into account all of Nya's favorite restaurants, foods and places. I had even bought her a gift, well gifts. It would be perfect, flawless, magical, majestic! I giggled and squirmed in bed and pretended Nya was with me…**

"**Nya, darling, I've planned out a perfect evening for us"**

"**Nya" (which is Jay mocking a girl's voice) : Ohh, Jay, it'll be perfect either way…because I'll be with you..**

**Oh Nya!**

**Oh Jay!**

**Yes it will all work itself out like that! *long sigh* I continued to dance around in my bed and when I turned, my face shrank as I saw all three of my brothers standing in the doorway. Their piercing, weirded out gazes bore right through me, one was a glare so evil, it surpassed Garmadon's! Kai…**

"**He, he, Hi Kai…" I managed to crack a lopsided smile which didn't aid in the current situation.**

"**How long have you been standing there?"**

"**Long enough" Kai muttered under his breath in an evil overlord tone.**

**My hairs stood up in trepidation as I saw the evil overlord walk pass me ( I was on top bunk) and enter into the washroom.**

**I looked over at Cole who gave me a thumbs up and then at Zane who gave me a reassuring smile. **

**I could do this.**

**They both climbed into bed and went to sleep and I anxiously waited for Kai to come out from the washroom.**

**I heard the light switch in the washroom flick off and I heard the knob turn and I faced my fiery, hot headed brother. (From the top bunk xD)**

"**So um, Kai, about this um, date"**

"**You can take her out; just don't hurt her in any way or… I won't finish the sentence so you have good dreams" Kai said before climbing into his bed.**

"**Thanks Kai" I whispered and I too fell asleep…**

**Nya's POV:**

**What do I wear tomorrow?! I have no idea, I hate all my clothes! Nothing is good enough.. It's even too late to go shopping for anything. I know! I'll sneak into the guy's room and ask Jay what time he's taking us out and then see if I have time in the morning to run out and pick something up! But should I really go in there? Um… Yes! I'm desperate. **

***At the guy's room***

**I softly knocked on the guy's door. I heard Garmadon and Misako laugh in the room next to ours along with Lloyd's loud impression of a monkey. I smiled, they were a family. Cole appeared at the door in shorts and a plain white t-shirt. **

"**Yes?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. He finally looked up at me and his eyes widened.**

"**Nya?" **

"**Yes Cole, it's me, do you happen to know when Jay is taking me out tomorrow?"**

"**Um, let me go check his "plans" which are in is "journal"" Cole whispered.**

**The ninja of Earth retreated into the room and soon returned with a book that was the color of royal blue. **

"**Oh here it is, he's taking you out at 5pm and planning to come home at 10pm."**

"**Oh, wow. Great! Thank you Cole!"**

"**No problem, goodnight." Cole said.**

"**Goodnight Cole, sweet dreams". I smiled as the ninja of Earth nodded his head and went back into the room.**

**5pm gives me plenty of time to go shopping! Woohoo! **

***In Nya's room***

**Okay, so wake up 6:30, be ready by 7:30 ask Sensei who will already be meditating if I can quickly drop myself off at Ninjago mall for an hour or so, be back by 9 which is around when the ninja wake up on free days and weekends. Perfect, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.**

**Hey guys! This is my first chapter, I hope you like it. In the next chapter, Nya will go on her journey to the mall, Jay and Nya's date and a few other things will go on as well as Sensei's explanation about shugo tenshi. PLEASE REVIEW and any suggestions, comments and feelings about this chapter will really help me improve my writing skills!**

**Thank you so much, I shall update soon! **

**~Mandy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Mandy reporting in: Chapter 2 is out there :o I truly was bursting with joy when I read your reviews! It gave me the…the…STUFF to write some more. Chapters will be released very quickly because of winter break but once school starts again, chapters will be released much slower. Please keep reviewing, like I said…the STUFF is important and magical, it comes from your reviews. Thank you guys so much! Also, if you ever have any suggestions, ideas etc for the next chapter don't ever fret to mention them to me in the reviews or PM me! I love receiving PM's! I shall shut up now…ENJOY!**

Sensei Wu's POV:

Nya had come to me in the morning. She had entered my room after softly knocking on my door and had requested permission to leave the bounty and proceed to Ninjago mall. Of course, since it was a free day, I had given her permission but I found it odd that she left so bright and early in the morning. Even more peculiar, after Nya had left my quarters, I sensed a faint glow emitting from one of my secret drawers behind the wall. I didn't know for sure but I had a good hunch that the first shugo tenshi was Nya.

Nya's POV:

I had tried 4 stores and nothing was…well…suitable for me! Something was always wrong with the dresses I had tried on. Either they were too wide, too low, too showy, too long, too fancy, too plain or just not my type. I needed help and I knew just who to go to. I pulled out the little walkie talkie thing that Jay had made for everyone. *Sigh* He's so smart and when he wakes up, his rich mocha colored hair is all messy and cute. As I was thinking of Jay rubbing his eyes and yawning, I realized I had zoned out in the mall and people were passing me and giggling. I pressed the white button on the walkie talkie and waited.

Zane's POV:

I had been meditating underwater and all of a sudden, my fine feathered friend had started to call upon me. I opened my eyes and smiled, I always felt blissful after a good meditation. I surfaced and spotted my falcon friend circling by a communication device referred to as a "walkie talkie" given to everyone by Jay. I picked up a towel from near the edge of the bounty and walked over to where the communication device was. I pressed the button:

"Hello?"

"Zane? It's me Nya"

"Hello Nya, how are you this refreshing morning?"

"Good Zane, how about you?"

"I'm fine, very ecstatic, thank you. And what may I assist you with?"

"Zane, get to Ninjago mall and quick!"

"Very well Nya, judging on the urgency in your voice, I suspect this is an emergency. Where may I meet you?"

"In the cafeteria"

"Alright, I will get there as quickly as I can"

"Thanks Zane"

"Happy to be of service"

"Oh and Zane"

"Yes, Nya?"

"Come alone"

"Wh-"

*Disconnects*

I leaped off the edge of the bounty; we were not far from Ninjago mall since Nya probably had to drop herself off. I hurried to the shopping center.

Nya's POV:

Come on Zane, I need you here right now! Jay is going to wake up soon and I won't have anything to wear to our date! Kai doesn't know a thing about clothes, I didn't even think about asking Cole, not because I don't think he wouldn't know anything about this kind of stuff, just because it's awkward. I obviously couldn't ask Jay and that left Zane who was an expert on everything. I anxiously waited on a bench in the mall, I was crossing and uncrossing my legs and I kept looking at my watch. A mere 5 minutes later which had felt like two years, I saw Zane hurrying towards me in his Ninja attire.

"What seems to be the emergency Nya?" Zane asked with a worried look on his face.

"JAY IS GOING TO TAKE ME OUT ON A SUPER AMAZING DATE TODAY AND I MADE A WHOLE PLAN TO SNEAK OUT AND BUY SOMETHING NICE TO WEAR TO MAKE MYSELF LOOK PRETTY BUT I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING AND JAY IS GOING TO WAKE UP SOON AND I WON'T LOOK PRETTY ON OUR DATE AND AND AND-"

"Nya, Calm down."

I couldn't calm down. I loved Jay, I loved him to bits. I blushed, in front of Zane and I didn't care. My face, my brain and my heart realized something. I love Jay. I love him. I hadn't ever thought about anyone else. I love him. I started to smile, and I looked at Zane who was giving me a "I knew it all along smile".

I suddenly exploded.

"ZANE! I LOVE, I LOVE, OH MY GOSH, I LOVE..!"

"I love him" I said softly. I gave my Ice brother a hug.

Jay's POV:

"ZANE, I LOVE!" Nya had shouted.

Psh, she could have meant something in a bag that Zane had bought for her. Wait, why would Zane be buying her things? She isn't carrying any bags and neither is Zane. So she…she loves Zane? I watched in horror as they embraced and she had screamed it in the middle of the whole cafeteria. Tears welled up in my eyes and I felt my heart sink. B-but I thought, I thought… I loved her so much and, and she loved Zane? B-but the dates we went on, the fun we had. I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the two of them enter a store together.

~EARLIER THAT DAY~

Wakin up early because I can't sleep no more because I'm so excited! Takin the girl of my dreams on a date and she'll be delighted! I sang the whole morning, as I was brushing my teeth, eating my food, making my bed.

Kai: "WOULD YOU SHUT UP, THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Cole: "Yeah, Jay, Go sing outside"

"Um, guys, where's Zane?"

"He left a while ago.." Kai had replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

I had gone out to search for Zane but he wasn't anywhere. Not in the kitchen, not in any of the rooms, not meditating underwater and not anywhere on the bounty! I went to Sensei's room to ask him if he knew where Zane was.

"Sorry for interrupting, Sensei"

"It is quite alright, what do you need?"

"Do you know where Zane has gone? He is nowhere on the ship"

"I do not have knowledge of where Zane is but Nya has gone to Ninjago mall" Sensei had replied.

"Ninjago mall? But why?"

"That I do not know, my young pupil"

"Thank you Sensei"

I left the bounty and proceeded to Ninjago mall and I finally saw Nya sitting on a bench in the cafeteria. I started towards her but then I saw Zane hurrying towards her. I hid behind the plastic trees and tried to hear their conversation but I wasn't successful. I knew I was being stupid so I was just about to head over to them when Nya had happily shouted how she felt about Zane.

I was devastated. I didn't know where to go, what to do or ANYTHING. I had completely lost it. I ran, I ran and I ran, as far as I could. I never wanted to turn back; I just kept running and running.

Nya's POV:

"Thank you so much Zane! This dress is perfect."

Zane had selected a dress that was a royal blue. It was long and also long sleeved. The ends of the sleeves had sapphire colored lace all around them, with little tiny silver gems imbedded in some places of the lace. These same gems were also in a line under the bust area. The rest of the dress flowed down to my ankles in a plain, solid, royal blue silk which had another sapphire lacey layer on top. The dress was simple yet bold enough to wear to a date.

"Like I said, I am happy to be of service"

We headed back to the bounty and I started getting ready while Zane went to meditate underwater. I put on the dress and left my short black hair the way it was. I lightly put on some mascara, nothing major; I'm not too fond of makeup. I stepped in sapphire colored heels and sprayed some hypoallergenic perfume on myself. Then I saw it was 2:30 and took everything off.

"Good practice run" I said to myself.

I ate lunch and headed back to my room. I spent an hour in front of the mirror, working on my smile and making sure I don't make any weird faces during the date. I sighed, I couldn't wait. Before I knew it, it was 4:00 and I knew it would take me around an hour to get ready. I jumped into my dress and heels, layered on a little bit of mascara and sprayed the hypoallergenic perfume on. I realized I had a little extra time so I curled my hair very loosely. I stepped out of my room and knocked on the guy's door. It was Cole who answered…again.

"Oh Hi Nya, how are you?"

"I'm good Cole, you?"

"I'm good...So um…" Cole said a bit weirdly.

"Where's Jay? Our date is at 5 which is pretty much now" I said anxiously, trying to look inside the abandoned room. There was no sight of Jay.

"Nya…" Cole said with sympathetic eyes.

"Where's Jay?" I started getting nervous. The look on Cole's face gave me worry and told me something was wrong.

I suddenly noticed what Cole was wearing. He was wearing his ninja attire. On a free day. Zane was the only one who did that.

"Cole, where are you going? Where's Jay? Why isn't he here? What aren't you telling me?"

I heard a sound and I turned and saw Kai, rushing towards us and his eyes on Cole. What scared me were his eyes. His eyes were stern, serious yet sad and bursting, I think I actually saw a tear. When he saw me, he tried to cover it up. He tried to revert back to normal.

"Hey sis, what's up? I- uh think Zane needs you, his falcon is acting strange and you sure know a lot about these things seeing as you made the Samurai suit so um, why don't you help him out?"

He couldn't fool me. His eyes. They were full of pain.

"Kai." I said in a serious, strong and expressive voice.

"What is wrong with Jay?"

"Nothing is wrong with Jay, Sensei fell down the stairs and Jay took him to the hospital. We're heading there now, don't worry everything's fine. Kai isn't making up the Zane thing though; you should go help him out." Cole quickly cut in.

Cole was really good at hiding his emotions. I couldn't see through him but then again Kai was my brother.

"Really? Poor Sensei." Was all I could spit out. I believed them but somewhere in my heart, there was a space, a space filled with doubt and uncertainty.

The two of them left the bounty and I stayed with Zane, helping him with his Falcon. He was talking the whole time, his eyes showing nothing. He was acting completely normal. I was still in my dress and my heels as I kneeled on the ground and helped Zane. Apparently there was a switch somewhere in the falcon that controlled the nerves and muscles of the electronic bird and it had malfunctioned which was causing the falcon's leg to twitch and not allow it to fly.

My heart was beating fast and one question kept flashing in my mind and heart over and over again.

"Where are you Jay?"

**Well I'm going to stop there. I know what you're thinking "WHAT NO, DON'T STOP THERE, WHAT HAPPENED TO JAY?!" I know, I know but I'm sorry I love cliff hangers :c I'm guilty, I admit it. But good news! The next chapter will probably be out Sunday or Monday because I have free time! So you don't have to wait so long, yay! Please review, suggestions, comments, feelings, IDEAS are greatly welcomed and loved. Until next time! **

**~Mandy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone's doing well. So here it is: chapter 3, the answer to the cliff hanger in chapter 2. I knew I said it would be out Sunday or Monday but I found some free time and managed to get it done ahead of time. Sensei's explanation will be in the next chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews! Please review, suggest, ideas, PM me..seriously I love PM's…I shall shuteth my moutheth… enjoy!**

Cole's POV:

Jay, Jay, please be okay. Jay, nothing can happen to you. You're fine. Nothing happened to you. The call we got from the hospital is nothing. There's an emergency that ninja need to help with, that's why we were called. I kept reassuring myself that Jay was okay but back in my mind, I knew something was wrong. We had gotten a call from the hospital saying there was a crash involving a truck transporting toxins and oil that had been spilled into Ninjago Lake and that a lot of people had been injured and killed from the toxic acid that had erupted everywhere. The truck had collided with a bus containing a lot of people, not only were the people in the bus affected but loads of pedestrians were as well. They had found a piece of ID near an injured person and called the number on it, which was our number meaning the ID belonged to Jay since Zane had returned.

"Jay, I swear if you're okay, I'll let you take out Nya every day." Kai muttered.

"I'll also let you play Dead Zombies whenever you want!"

Kai was really breaking down and so was I. I put my hand on his shoulder, we needed to be strong. Kai's pain filled eyes met my own and he nodded. We hurried to the Ninjago hospital.

*At Ninjago hospital*

It was so…. sad at the hospital. There were so many people, doctors and nurses running around everywhere, people crying, mourning, shouting and talking. We got to the front desk which was a huge mess and asked the nearest receptionist:

"Hi, we were called and told that one of our brothers is here."

"Name?" The woman asked briskly and sternly. Her hair was a mess; there was an ink stain on her shirt and tears in her eyes.

I felt so sympathetic for the woman. There was sorrow, sadness, pain and agony everywhere.

"Jay"

Her eyes changed and her face softened a little.

"I can take you to the doctor who has been treating him"

Meaning he was hurt. And judging by her expression change, it wasn't a little scratch or cut.

"Yes, please, thankyou" Kai said

I turned to him. His eyes were wide with fear and his eyebrows were tense. We followed the woman to a room and inside were a doctor and two nurses.

"Here are relatives of Jay Walker"

The doctor turned towards us with grief filled eyes.

"I see... Thank you. Uh, hello." The doctor greeted.

"Cut the crap" Kai muttered angrily.

"Tell us how he is."

The doctor shifted nervously and sat down in chair. He motioned us over to some chairs and we sat down too.

"You see, the toxic acid hit the patient's throat, part of his face and his arm. I'm afraid he won't be able to make it and to be completely honest, if he did make it, his life wouldn't.. wel-

"It wouldn't be worth living?" Kai whispered bitterly.

"Well I wouldn't say that it wou-

"Shut up" Kai shouted.

"But you see I di-

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT" Kai screamed and he ran off with tears in his eyes.

"Kai!" I called.

I slumped down in a chair and cried silently.

Kai's POV:

I ran down the hall, passing mourning families, tensed faces, shrieking woman and men, nurses and doctors. The hospital was a big ball of tension, worry, heartbreak and depression. I was just about to run out of the building when my eyes widened. I retraced my steps. I knew I saw it. A blur of blue, royal blue as I was running. I ran back to about where I saw it and looked around; I checked rooms, hallways, bathrooms and offices. I started panting. I thought to myself several times that it must've been my mind but I didn't want to stop. I knew and believed in what I saw. When I was just about to give up, I heard a voice.

"I need three stretchers over here and a doctor on this ASAP"

Jay.

I turned and fell to my knees. Jay. He was alive and he was perfectly fine. There was a small girl in his arms with a huge wound on her leg. I cried. I cried so hard. I felt hands comforting me but I cried, I cried and I cried. I couldn't stop weeping. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt strong arms on my shoulders, lifting me up effortlessly and putting me on a chair. I looked up to see Jay.

"Hey" he said.

His hair was a ruffled mess, his face was filled with swear and grime. He had a small cut on his lower lip and he was breathing heavily due to fatigue.

"Hey" I replied, tears streaming on my cheeks.

We embraced and he quickly left saying he'd return shortly. I drifted to sleep on the hospital chair.

Jay's POV:

I had finally found out that the hospital had found my missing ID next to someone severely injured and had thought that the patient whose face could not be distinguished correctly because of the injuries was me. I hurried to the front desk and asked the woman quickly in which room Jay Walker was in. I quickly hurried to the room and saw the doctor leaving.

"Excuse me!"

The doctor turned towards me and I explained the whole situation to him.

"I'm very sorry, here is your ID and there is someone you should meet in the room"

"Okay and nothing to be sorry about."

The doctor continued walking briskly towards another room with a bunch of reports and papers in his hand.

I continued in to the room and saw Cole sitting with his head buried in his knees. Tears started to stream down my face as I scooped him up and on to his feet. He looked at me with wondrous eyes, his mind trying to take in what had just happened. He looked at me again.

"Jay?"

"Hey Cole" I whispered.

He hugged me tightly and I squeezed hard too. He was mumbling stuff and crying but everything he was saying was muffled by my shoulder. He pulled away, looked at me for a little bit with happy, tear filled, red eyes and then gave me another big hug. He suddenly sighed really loudly but it looked as if the tension in his shoulders disappeared as he fell. I caught Cole in my arms and the doctor who had returned behind me said:

"He's had a long day, as well as the hot tempered one. I suggest you go home"

I nodded and picked up Cole. I headed over to where Kai was sitting and saw that he was sleeping too. I called Sensei who had come earlier to assist me with some of the injured people. He walked towards Kai, picked him up and then we headed back to the bounty.

Nya's POV:

"That's it Zane, I'm going to that hospital."

I started climbing down when I saw them coming home, Jay was carrying Cole and Sensei was carrying Kai. They all looked exhausted but my gaze froze on Jay. He was okay, oh thank god. He avoided my gaze though and walked right past me. He put Cole in Zane's arms.

"Put him to bed, he needs to rest" Jay muttered coldly.

Zane didn't question anything and quietly disappeared into the bounty. Sensei followed which left me and Jay alone.

"Jay" I whispered.

His eyes still didn't meet mine.

I walked over to him and hugged him. To my horror, he didn't hug me back. He just stood there, cold as a statue.

"I was so worried." I managed to spit out.

"Thank you for your concern, I'm going to go take a hot bath now".

He brushed past me and continued into the bounty.

I stood there, dumbfounded. Then I reassured myself that he probably had a rough day and just needed some time to cool off. I proceeded to my room to take off my dress and heels. I washed my face and brushed out the curls in my hair and tied it in a low ponytail. I then went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Zane's POV:

I sensed that Jay's bitterness towards me was not normal and I called upon my falcon friend. I asked my falcon friend if he had any idea of why Jay was mad. My fine feathered friend then showed me a small "video" of when Nya and I had met at the mall in the morning so I could help her select a dress to wear to the date she and Jay were going on. I looked closer and saw a blue blur behind the plastic trees. I immediately knew that had happened. Misunderstanding.

I rushed to Nya's quarters and knocked. She was not present; I hurried to the kitchen and found her making chicken noodle soup.

"Nya"

"Yes, Zane?"

I quickly relayed to her what my falcon friend had showed me.

"Oh my god, I have to fix this. Zane, will you finish the soup?"

"Of course, Nya" I replied.

Nya's Pov:

I stormed upstairs. That nitwit, how could he think I would ever do that to him? I love you, you idiot. I opened the door without even knocking. I saw Kai and Cole in bed sleeping and the light in the washroom was on but Jay was outside by his bed and his shirt was off. He had been undressing. I didn't care, his pants were on which made him decent and it's not like he wears his shirt when we go swimming in the pool. He turned towards me; his eyes were first surprised then expressionless.

"Jay, it's not what you think, just listen to me"

He nodded his head softly.

"I was in the mall because I was buying a dress to wear to our date. I wasn't successful and you were going to wake up soon so I called Zane, I mean he's an expert on everything. Zane came to meet me in the cafeteria and I was freaking out and that's when I realized…"

"That you love Zane" he said bitterly.

"NO!" I yelled.

He quickly shushed me and motioned to Kai and Cole who were resting.

"I realized, I love you, you jerk." I whispered.

His eyes widened.

"How could you ever think I'd betray you? I love you, I love you, idiot,"

I started to cry when his strong arms came around me and I buried my face in his chest. He softly kissed my head and I faced him. We started into each other's eyes, his eyes a beautiful and irresistible blue. I leaned in and we shared a soft, sweet kiss. His hands rested on my waist and my fingers were in his chestnut brown hair. We pulled apart breathlessly and smiled.

"I love you too" he said.

I blushed and we kissed again.

*At the dinner table*

Jay, Kai, Cole and Sensei had relayed what had happened.

Jay had been storming off from the mall when he saw the little girl trudging towards him. He caught her before she fell and she had uttered "help" and pointed to where the accident was. He was helping the paramedic s and while he was helping, he dropped his ID card which led to the misunderstanding of him being injured. During the chaos, he had somehow called Sensei with his walkie talkie and Sensei showed up minutes later. Sensei and Jay both were helping out and since there was an inadequate amount of ambulances, Sensei and Jay started carrying people to the hospital. And somewhere during that time the hospital called the bounty, Cole and Kai picked up and headed down there while telling Zane (whose falcon friend was actually fine) to keep me busy.

In the end everything was okay. I was glad. We were sad for the many people who had lost their loved ones in the crash though. We ate dinner and went to bed, everyone was exhausted. Before bed, Jay came to my room.

"So, we totally missed our date today due to important and sad events taking place today".

"Yeah" I replied.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow after training?"

"That would be lovely" I giggled.

"Goodnight Nya, I love you".

"Goodnight Jay, love you too, sweet dreams"

Just as Jay started to walk away, I started to glow. I was glowing blue. Royal blue, I turned to look at Jay who was gawking at me and I pointed at him. He was also glowing blue! A blue light orb appeared from my chest and floating and put itself in the middle of us but closer to Jay. The same type of orb appeared from Jay's chest and installed itself right next to the one that had come from my chest, except it was closer to me. The light was so bright, we had to look away and when it had finally faded, two rings levitated in between us. The rings were absolutely mesmerizing. In the middle of the rings, there was a royal blue gem and little light blue and white gems surrounded it. Little crystal petals stuck out all around the ring making it look like a flower.

"Wow" I breathed, the rings were beautiful.

We saw Sensei coming up the stairs.

"It is time" he said.

**Hope you liked it! I actually cried a little while writing this. So much strong emotion. I'll update soon, Mandy reporting out :D Feel free to PM me for any ideas, suggestions, comments or put them in the reviews. Remember, I love PM's. I shall update soon!**

**~Mandy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! What's crackalackin? So here it is chapter 4, the long awaited explanation of Sensei about the Shugo Tenshi. Chapters will be released a little slower now just because I've gotten a little busy. After about three weeks (after final exams) is when I'll update much else to say except there are only a few people PMing me ;-; I just wanted to say, I really appreciate those that take their time to PM me and those who take their time to post a review. Thank you guys! Please review, PM, suggest, um….xD ENJOY**

Sensei's POV:

I had been in my room meditating when I sensed the presence of the strong, powerful and mighty Raijū; the spirit of Lightning on the bounty. I immediately ran upstairs and saw Nya and Jay glowing blue, in between them were two orbs of blue with lightning surrounding them and then the glow had disappeared, I saw two rings.

"It is time" I had muttered.

Jay and Nya looked at me in unison with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Nya, give Jay the ring in your hand and Jay, give Nya the ring in your hand" I ordered.

"But Sensei, the ring in my hand is mine and the ring in Jay's hand is his" Nya said.

"I know"

They both exchanged rings and turned towards me.

"Go awaken the others and meet me downstairs"

The nodded and took off. I proceeded to my quarters and opened my wardrobe, I pressed a button hidden in the back and a key appeared. I picked up the key and pulled out an old, rusty brown chest from under my bed and used the key to open the chest. In the chest was a figure made from pure, green marble in a dragon shape. I moved my nightstand and exposed the hidden door under it and put the figure in a hole carved in the ground that matched the form of the figure. The figure's eyes glowed and the slab of concrete on which the hole had been carved, had dissolved leaving a red, spherical crystal ball. I picked it up and placed it on a specific spot on the floor in my room. I started my Spinjitsu tornado and spun all around the ball; sparks of gold were flying everywhere. I stopped when I had seen that the ball had disappeared and a gold key was on the ground where ball had been. I sighed, crafted by my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…

*about 2 minutes later*

Great-great-great-great grandfather who had carved this key out of gold. The key had beautiful curves and in the middle of it sat a giant green gem. It glistened, and I felt as if it were speaking to me; telling me that it's time to be used had come again. The last time this key was used was when they found out my grandfather was the Shugo Tenshi of my grandmother. Sigh, the memories. I then remembered my duties and that everyone was waiting downstairs. I picked the key up and opened the very last drawer on my dresser. Out of the 30 small chests, the royal blue one was glowing. I picked up and immediately felt the energy this tiny box was emitting. I proceeded downstairs and faced a question filled team of ninjas.

"WHY ARE JAY AND NYA BLUE?"

"Why are they holding rings? OH….IM THE FLOWER MAN! I mean best man…."

"WAIT WHAT? JAY! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS"

"I wonder what they'll name their kids"

"SHUTUP, NO KIDS, NO WEDDING, NOT UNTILL MY APPROVAL IS –"

"My data base tells me Jya or Nyay would be very unique names"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET AND LISTEN UP!" Nya yelled.

Everyone just stared at her, she was blue, her hair was a little ruffled and she was huffing and puffing like someone had taken the last pair of her favorite heels that were on sale. Even Kai shut up.

"Sensei has something to explain to us"

I cleared my throat to catch everyone's attention.

"It would be best if you all were seated" I suggested.

Everyone sat down and I began my long explanation.

"The Ninja have existed since the beginning of time, fighting evil and trying to keep the balance in Ninjago. The very first ninja developed when an evil rose and tried to take over Ninjago city and these ninja defeated this evil, thus starting the cycle of the ninja but did you know, they did not do it alone? Every ninja has a Shugo Tenshi. A Shugo Tenshi is like their guardian angel. Their Shugo Tenshi shares their power, provides them with courage, watches over them and brings out the true ninja in them. A Shugo Tenshi is like the other half of a ninja. Shugo Tenshi also get blessings and new powers/abilities from the spirit of that element. Every ninja has a Shugo Tenshi and the Shugo Tenshi is usually the opposite sex seeing as a ninja's Shugo Tenshi is also their soul mate. My grandmother was a ninja and my grandfather was her Shugo Tenshi. Shugo Tenshi are connected to the ninja spiritually and never give up hope, they are enduring, persistent, powerful, willing, loving and wise. The Shugo Tenshi fight alongside the ninja with natural instincts and hold powers unknown. Nya is confirmed to be Jay's Shugo Tenshi. All of your Shugo Tenshi will be female, since you are all male ninja".'

Cole's POV:

My mouth was agape. Wow. I never knew, well none of us knew. I wondered, how would my Shugo Tenshi be like? She would be my soul mate and my protector. Everything Sensei said about the Shugo Tenshi was amazing but I don't know if I'd want my soul mate to fight alongside with me. If she were my soul mate, I'd want her to be safe.

"Cole, your destiny has been chosen, your Shugo Tenshi will be female and she will protect and fight alongside you". Sensei said with great power.

"Yes Sensei"

"Now I must give Nya and Jay their things" Sensei told us.

"Our things?" Jay and Nya questioned at the same time.

"Hold hands" Sensei ordered.

Nya blushed and Jay looked a little to the side as their hands found each other and held tight. Jay smiled and Nya bit her bottom lip and smiled. They looked so….cute.

"Nya, you have Jay's ring?"

Nya nodded.

"And Jay, you have Nya's rings?"

"AFFORMATIVE" Jay yelled.

"Nya, here"

Sensei handed Nya a royal blue box that was fairly small but had beautiful details.

"What is it?" Nya asked.

"Open it…..and be ready"

Nya gulped and Jay stared at the box. They looked at each other and nodded. Nya started opening the box and blue light poured out of it, I cringed and look away. When I looked back, I gasped. Nya and Jay were in the air, levitating while still clutching each other's hands tightly. They were completely surrounded with blue, sparkly light. The rings glowed and they fell to the ground. I immediately started towards them but sensei stopped me as he had stopped everyone else. Slowly, Nya and Jay got up. They smiled and exchanged rings. With the rings on their ring fingers, Jay retrieved the blue box and retrieved a beautiful and breathtaking necklace that matched the rings. The necklace was a sapphire gem surrounded with little white and blue gems. In the middle of the gem you could see lightning, yes! Lightning! In the gem, it was constantly going and I saw it in the rings too. Like the rings, crystal petals stuck out around it making it look like a flower. The chain was actually a crystal vine with leaves. Nya and Jay were also wearing different attire. Jay was wearing a more professional, master looking ninja suit. He had a new weapon tucked into a royal blue ribbon tied to his waste. The weapon was new lightning nunchuks but they were even better than his other ones from the golden weapons! They were crystal with blue lightning passing in between them and engraved on the sides on the nunchuks was his name + Nya's name. Nya's attire matched Jay's. She wore a midriff top that was royal blue with little details such as Jay's. Tight shiny white shorts that stopped at half of her thigh were shown off by a sheer, sparkly, sapphire embedded skirt she had tied to her waist. Crystal vines went up from her feet to her knees instead of shoes; these vines were on her hands to about the middle of her lower arm as well. She wore a shiny crystal cape that had lightning on the tips of it which also had a hood. Her hair had a streak of blue in it and so did Jay's when he took off his mask. The most peculiar thing was they both had a blue lightning symbol starting from their eyebrows going across their eye lids and stopping at the upper cheek.

"Woah" Kai said.

Woah is right, I thought. They looked unstoppable.

"Raiju, the spirit of lightning gave us our first blessing but told us in order to get to the next level, we must train and pass rigorous tests" Jay said.

"We have knowledge of what we must do" Nya stated.

Sensei nodded.

"Go to bed now everyone, we have a long day tomorrow"

"BUT WE HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT STILL REMAIN" Kai shouted.

"All will be answered in time" Sensei said and he proceeded up to his room.

I turned my head and Nya and Jay were gone too, I caught a glimpse of them heading upstairs.

"You guys go, I'll just escort Nya to her room" Jay said.

"All right, but you guys should change back"

Nya giggled.

"Oh yeah" she said.

They changed back with a quick flash of blue.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Sorry it was short but I've got final exams. Im probably not going to post another chapter for 2 weeks because of finals, sorry guys. I promise to make up for it, I know not a lot happened but it was an explanation so… please review, PM, suggest and tell me what you thought about the Shugo Tenshi!**

**Mandy reporting out! PEACEE!**

**P.S: Updates on the next chapter are usually posted on my profile under the word: Update. Also, if you really want an update, you can PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's been hard but I passed all my courses with A's ! :D Semester 2 has started and the homework load is okay since it just started so I will be posting chapters again, sometimes slowing (it depends on the hw). Anyways, how are you guys? Here it is, chapter 5, enjoy **

Lloyd's POV:

I could not believe all the noise everyone was making, it was so late! I headed downstairs and looked to my right and gasped; Nya and Jay were faintly glowing blue and kissing! When they finally pulled apart, I winked at Jay and gave him a thumbs up. He responded with a thumbs up and a bit of a blush. I proceeded downstairs until something crossed my mind...

"Wait, why were they blue?"

My eyes grew wide and I ran back upstairs but Nya and Jay weren't there. I then heard Sensei coming up the stairs. I whipped around and bowed to him respectfully.

"Hello Sensei"

"Hello Lloyd, I'm sure you're confused but all will be explained in the morning"

"Bu-bu-bu-bbut then I won't be able to sleep!"

"Lloyd, there is a time for everything and right now is the time to sleep"

"You can't do this to me Sensei! I'll be cursed with restlessness the whole night!"

Sensei sighed as I continued my little dramatic act.

"Very well, come with me"

We went downstairs and Sensei told me the story of the Shugo Tenshi.

"Wow the Shugo Tenshi sound amazing! Do I have a Shugo Tenshi? When will I meet her? Is she pretty? Do I ALWAYS have to fight with her or what? Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I control her? Does she listen to my every command?"

"Every ninja has a Shugo Tenshi Lloyd, I do not hold the answer to all of your questions but when the time is right, your Shugo Tenshi will reveal herself"

"Sensei, you talk a lot about time, maybe you can help me with this stage-"

"Lloyd"

"I'm stuck on in a video game. I would have asked Jay"

"Lloyd"

"But he's just going to brag about how he has finished the game already which is SUPER annoy-"

"LLOYD!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Please go to bed"

"Yes Sensei" I said reluctantly.

Zane's POV:

I awoke from my slumber which I had evaluated to be very peaceful where as my other brothers kept stirring in their sleep worrying about their Shugo Tenshi. Kai and Cole were seated on their beds and they were discussing the matter of the Shugo Tenshi. I assumed the bathroom was preoccupied by Jay who was blissfully singing in the shower about his companion, Nya. Sensei stated that all ninja would find their Shugo Tenshi but would I? Sensei said that our Shugo Tenshi would also become our soul mate but is there someone in the world who wouldn't mind having a "nindroid" as their companion? I started thinking quietly to myself…

"Is there someone?" I whispered my voice full of longing and wonder.

Kai's head snapped up and I felt the gaze of my two brothers upon me.

"Zane?"

"Yes" I quickly replied

"Did you mumble something?"

"The probability of me mumbling something is quite high considering it is very early in the morning and I've just woken up"

They both laughed.

"We didn't need an analysis for that" Kai chuckled.

I smiled and made my way to the bathroom as Jay had finally cleared out.

Jay's POV:

I exited from the bathroom as Zane hastily made his way in and looked at my two brothers. I examined Kai, trying to read his mood, his current thoughts. He caught me and I quickly averted my gaze. How was I ever going to do this?

Kai's POV:

Jay was quiet.

Too quiet. He came out of the bathroom and said absolutely nothing! NOTHING! I MEAN, JAY AND NOTHING? THOSE TWO WORDS DON'T GO TOGETHER. I did catch him looking at me, his eyes fixed on me and when his eyes met mine I felt something strong being emitted from his soul. I do not know how to explain it, I just know. I looked over at Cole and somehow he sensed this too, he threw a glance at the bathroom door and we waited until the water turned on, then Cole left saying "I'm going to start on breakfast!" Jay froze for a second and then presumed combing his hair without any weird superhero poses, this was really scaring me.

"Jay?"

Jay froze with trepidation.

"Y-y-y-yes Kai?"

"Is something the matter?"

"PFFFFFTTTT NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S CRAZY TALK PSH, WHY WOULD SOMETHING WRONG, I'M FINE, SERIOUSLY…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, spill it"

I waited as Jay hesitated; he opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. It's as if he himself were not sure, it was as if he didn't know what path to take. I suddenly softened.

"Jay, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you"

His eyes bore right through me as he tried to find the words.

"I-uhh, um, I, I want, well you see, um…"

I waited and then he exploded.

"WELL YOU SEE ME AND NYA REALLY LIKE EACHOTHER AND SHE IS NOW MY SHUGO TENSHI AND SENSEI SAID OUR SHUGO TENSHI ARE ALSO OUR SOUL MATES WHICH MEANS NYA IS MY SOUL MATE FOREVER AND I WAS REALLY THRILLED AND IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T LIKE NYA OR ANYTHING, I MEAN I LOVE HER, I SHOWED HER LAST NIGHT..I MEAN! I SAID GOODNIGHT TO HER LAST NIGHT AND TOLD HER I LOVED HER AND SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME TOO BUT THE THING IS YOU ARE NYA'S BROTHER AND NYA IS YOUR SISTER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ARE RELATED BECAUSE SHE'S SO SWEET AND SOFT AND BEAUTIFUL AND YOUR SO.. I MEAN I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, I MEAN, I MEAN, I MEAN, I MEAN-"

"Yes"

Jay almost choked.

"Huh?" he barely spat out.

"The answer is yes, the Shugo Tenshi are who we are meant to be with, if Nya is your Shugo Tenshi then you are the one for her. I trust in the ancient ways and sayings of Spinjitsu. I know you will never hurt her in any way and you are the one who can give her true happiness".

Jay's eyes sparkled and he locked me in a bear hug. I struggled to breathe as he said:

"OMG THANKYOU KAI I LOVE YOU BRO"

"I- *gasp* love *gasp* you *gasp* too *gasp*"

"Oh sorry Kai" Jay chuckled.

"That's okay and there's one more thing I need to talk to you about"

"What?" Jay beamed

"What's this about showing love to my sister and me being the exact opposite of her?! I am VERY ATTRACTIVE OKAY; I GET FAN MAIL, DO YOU? I DON'T THINK SO! "

Jay's smiling face suddenly transformed into the eye of Jupiter as Zane opened the bathroom door. Jay grasped my arm and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Got to get fresh for breakfast!" he yelled before hightailing it out of there.

Zane's puzzled face made me laugh as I locked the bathroom door.

Jay's POV:

Phew! That was close. I hurried to the kitchen and passed Lloyd who was going to get his father and mother for breakfast.

"So when's the baby shower because I want free food"

I turned red and yelled in a furious voice:

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU GET FREE FOOD EVERYDAY"

"I MEANT YUMMY FOOD" he yelled as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

I simply shook my head and headed downstairs, he may have "grown up" from the outside but from the inside he was still as immature as a 12 year old.

"Playing video games all day, eating junk food, being lazy, not eating his vegetables..."

"If you want a list of all the things you do in a day, I could make one for you" Cole said.

I felt my face heat up as I turned to face Cole.

"Awww, your cheeks are as red as a baby's!"

"Can it, Cole" was all I could manage.

I made my way to the dining table and sat down with a big huff. I felt a hand on mine and looked to my right where Nya had sat down. She looked at me with those loving brown eyes and I felt like I was flying in the sky.

"Good morning my prince" she said with a smile, a smile which enlightened my soul, my heart, my mind and everything. I felt as if the world was in balance.

"Good morning beautiful" I responded. I just gazed at her and she gazed at me. I could look at her for 100 years straight and still be bedazzled by her beauty. I lost myself in her warming gaze and felt her hand tighten on mine. I responded by squeezing back. This was perfect, I wanted to freeze time, I wanted to stay like this forever, nothing could possible ever ruin th-"

"FRESH AND HOT AND SLIGHTLY UNDERDONE"

I shivered and began hoping that horrible things happen to Cole and then regretted it, him being my brother. I'd get him though. Nya happily dug into her "slightly underdone" pancakes so I decided to as well. They were very chewy. Very chewy indeed.

Everyone was finishing their pancakes and starting their tea when Misako wanted to make an announcement.

"Good morning everyone" she started and then hesitated but her husband Garmadon urged her on.

"Garmadon and I have decided to move out and live in a small house just by Ninjago City"

"BUT I AM A NINJA, I NEED TO TRAIN, I NEED TO BE WITH MY BROTHERS, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME" Lloyd blurted.

"You are to stay here Lloyd; it is your father and I who are leaving"

"WHAT NO, WE'RE A FAMILY, WE STICK TOGETHER"

"Have you seen Jay's family around here? Cole's father? "

"BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT"

"It is not different, this is for ninja, and we do not wish to impose on you anymore"

"BUT YOU BOTH KNOW SPINJITSU SO TECHNICALLY YOU ARE NINJA"

"One doesn't become a ninja from learning spinjitsu" Garmadon uttered.

"SENSEI WU, HELP ME" Lloyd pleaded.

"Misako, brother, I want you to know that you being here is not a burden at all but I cannot make your decisions for you so I will support your wishes and desires"

"BIG HELP SENSEI"

"Thank you brother, please take care of Lloyd, we will visit on occasion"

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT NYA? WHAT ABOUT ZANE'S DAD?"

"Nya is a part of your team, Zane's father as well"

"YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE PARENTS, I HATE YOU"

Lloyd stormed off and Kai started after him but Sensei stopped him.

"He needs time"

Kai nodded and sat down. We dropped Misako and Garmadon off a small little blue house just outside of Ninjago City.

"Here is our number, call us whenever you can, come visit anytime" Misako said while handing Cole a piece of paper.

"Will do" he replied.

Sensei's POV: We had just resumed drinking our tea when we heard a knock on the door.

"Who could even get up on the bounty?"

"Everyone, be ready" Cole instructed.

We all hid behind the door and opened it slowly, ready to strike.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone fell back at the sudden noise then faltered at the sight of the being that stood in the doorway.

**I just love cliff hangers don't I? So chapter 5 took a while but since exams from semester 1 are over, I'll be writing a tad faster. Thank you all for your patience and reviews and remember updates are posted on my profile to tell you how far along I am with the next chapter. Thanks guys ! **

****NOTE: I am thinking of also doing a ZeldaX Link fic since there aren't many good ones out there, what do you guys think? Please review or PM me on it if you can, I may have a poll for it****


	6. Chapter 6

**After a very big pause, I've decided to write again. My life has been so busy, cluttered and messy that I just never found the time; I was even debating on whether or not I should continue the series or just shut it down. I've decided to continue it but there will be times where I take a pause or break again. So enjoy chapter 6 everyone! …Or anyone who is still here *tumbleweeds roll by in a desert* If you'd like me to continue, please mention so in the reviews, I'm still debating on it. **

Cole's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Jay.

A massive, mechanical structure stood in the doorway. It was like Nya's Samurai X suit but bigger and much more prominent. The helm was almost like bikers, with green visors. Only the person's eyes were visible. With a gleaming, crimson chest plate and golden pauldrons, the thing looked destructive. It had a green cannon on its right forearm. The coat of plates was in the same shining armor as the pauldrons and an effulgent gauntlet clung to its left forearm.

Everyone took a fighting stance and waited. The thing lifted its hand and we all leaped towards it.

"Hello everyone! This is my new invention, the Samurai suit X Plus!"

We all gasped and fell on top of each other. Then Zane, whose foot was in my face lifted his head up and asked:

"Father?"

"Well of course Zane!"

"We had a little bit of a misunderstanding there, come on in " Sensei Wu said.

With a click of a button, leapt out of the contraption and proceeded to the dining table.

Zane's POV:

Father had been explaining his new invention to the others and I was helping Nya in the kitchen. We made sushi (father's favorite) and served it to everyone.

"Yes, the Samurai suit X Plus is similar to the original; I just added a few features"

Father seemed very happy, as was I. We all sat down and shared a few laughs until it was time for bed. Instead of sleeping with my brothers, I decided to sleep with my father.

's POV:

It was a great miracle that Zane chose to accompany me. I needed to talk to my son, and start my plan of introducing him to his first love.

**DUN DUN DUN! What does have planned for Zane? You'll soon find out! I'd love to read some guesses in the reviews xD Also, please tell me if I should continue, and yes short chapter but it's all I have for now. See you guys soon (hopefully)! **


	7. REUP CH6

**After a very big pause, I've decided to write again. My life has been so busy, cluttered and messy that I just never found the time; I was even debating on whether or not I should continue the series or just shut it down. I've decided to continue it but there will be times where I take a pause or break again. So enjoy chapter 6 everyone! …Or anyone who is still here *tumbleweeds roll by in a desert* If you'd like me to continue, please mention so in the reviews, I'm still debating on it. **

Cole's POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Jay.

A massive, mechanical structure stood in the doorway. It was like Nya's Samurai X suit but bigger and much more prominent. The helm was almost like bikers, with green visors. Only the person's eyes were visible. With a gleaming, crimson chest plate and golden pauldrons, the thing looked destructive. It had a green cannon on its right forearm. The coat of plates was in the same shining armor as the pauldrons and an effulgent gauntlet clung to its left forearm.

Everyone took a fighting stance and waited. The thing lifted its hand and we all leaped towards it.

"Hello everyone! This is my new invention, the Samurai suit X Plus!"

We all gasped and fell on top of each other. Then Zane, whose foot was in my face lifted his head up and asked:

"Father?"

"Well of course Zane!"

"We had a little bit of a misunderstanding there, come on in " Sensei Wu said.

With a click of a button, leapt out of the contraption and proceeded to the dining table.

Zane's POV:

Father had been explaining his new invention to the others and I was helping Nya in the kitchen. We made sushi (father's favorite) and served it to everyone.

"Yes, the Samurai suit X Plus is similar to the original; I just added a few features"

Father seemed very happy, as was I. We all sat down and shared a few laughs until it was time for bed. Instead of sleeping with my brothers, I decided to sleep with my father.

's POV:

It was a great miracle that Zane chose to accompany me. I needed to talk to my son, and start my plan of introducing him to his first love.

**DUN DUN DUN! What does have planned for Zane? You'll soon find out! I'd love to read some guesses in the reviews xD Also, please tell me if I should continue, and yes short chapter but it's all I have for now. See you guys soon (hopefully)! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Should I write more or not?**

**Jay: Of course you should! Look at the reviews you got, these wonderful people want you to continue!**

**Me: But I feel so ashamed, look when I last updated…**

**Nya: Who cares! Everyone understands that life can be tough and things can come up! **

**Me: Oh Alright…**

**Me: I shall continue this epic tale of the ninja and Shugo Tenshi! Enjoy and I apologize for not updating.. **

**Jay + Nya: Disclaimer: She does not own Lego Ninjago! We just visit her sometimes…for tea and scones...**

**OH AND, you remember I asked you guys to guess in the reviews what you think Zane's dad has up his sleeve? Well one of the reviewers got it, and he/she is a guest. Congrats!**

Zane's POV:

I entered the room that was given to my father. The bounty had plenty of empty rooms and if we wanted, each ninja could have his own room and we'd still have extra space, but we as brothers decided that it was better if we shared a room as it felt much more… brotherly? We had much love for each other.

"Zane?"

"Yes father?" I replied.

"I have something I want to talk to you about.."

"Of course father"

Kai's POV (The ninja's room)

I couldn't sleep. Jay was sleeping soundly, mumbling my sister's name in his sleep. I didn't mind, she was his Shugo Tenshi and I couldn't think of anyone else that would best suit her. I knew Jay would take good care of her. I was scared; Sensei said we would all meet our Shugo Tenshi one day. What would my partner be like? Cole had said he wouldn't want his soul mate protecting him and fighting alongside him, he'd want her to be safe. He's such a softie. But what did I want? I suppose I don't mind a girl with fire, who fought alongside me but someone who risked her life to save mine? I don't know how I felt about that. I glanced at Cole's bed but it was empty. Alarmed, I shot up and went outside, careful not to disturb anyone. I saw Cole, looking at the stars, lost in thought. An idea of scaring him popped into my mind but I quickly cast it aside as our leader looked troubled.

"Cole?" I called softly.

He whipped around.

I smiled, that's Cole, even when he's in deep thought, his moves are still sharp.

He collected himself and grinned.

"Oh hey Kai, what are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" I replied.

He sighed and I made my way over to him and put my hand on his tense shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" I asked.

For a long time, he said nothing and his eyes remained fixed on the stars. Then finally, he looked me in the eye and said:

"I'm scared"

I hugged him tightly, never before had I seen my leader so… deep I guess. He returned my hug and I told him I was scared too. His eyes widened and I laughed.

"Yup! Fiery Kai is scared too!" I exclaimed.

We both shared a good laugh and I realized, how lost I'd be without my brothers. He seemed to read my thoughts and gave me a reassuring pat on the back.

We headed back to our room and saw Jay still sleeping like a baby.

"He always has it easy" I muttered.

Cole smirked and nodded.

I finally fell asleep thinking about how my Shugo Tenshi would be.

Flames.

I was surrounded by fire, flames of all colours. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink and so many more! The flames were quiet as if they were mocking me. I heard laughing, not evil laughing, just laughing. I recognized the voice as a girl's. The voice flew all around me, enchanting me. As soon as my eyes got to where the voice was coming from, it would change. I saw glimpses of long black hair with red highlights and violet eyes. A face was starting to form before me… an oval face, nice cheekbones, light chocolate brown skin tone, cute pursed pink lips…and…and…

"KAI, IT'S YOUR TURN TO MAKE BREAKFAST SO WAKE UP!"

I shot up so fast that I fell off the bed.

Jay's face greeted my eyes.

"RISE AND SHINE MY FIERY BROTHER!"

I groaned and swore to get him back. Why? Why me?

I reluctantly got up, glaring at Jay. His over ecstatic face shriveled and he backed out of the room. I grinned and started for the bathroom.

Cole's POV:

I was setting the table and calling everyone down for breakfast. First to come down was surprisingly Jay with Nya close behind. The two had sat down on the far end of the table and I realized they were holding hands. I winked at Jay who turned red. Next to come down was Sensei who had been up really early as usual to meditate. He then left to wake up Lloyd and dragged him down for breakfast. Kai made some easy pancakes, bacon, eggs and orange juice for breakfast. Kai brought in the food and sat down beside Sensei.

"Wait" I said

Everyone looked at me.

"Where are Zane and his father?"

It didn't seem like anyone knew. We all headed to Zane's dad's room, I was going to go alone but Jay suggested we all go together to congratulate his father on his new invention.

We knocked on the door and nobody opened it. I let myself inside and saw Zane's father in the corner of the room. I rushed over to him, worried.

"What's wrong, where's Zane?" I asked.

He looked at me with teary eyes.

"Zane has run away".

**Posting a new chapter later today ^-^ Please review, or PM me **

**~Mandy **


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Well here it is everyone! Chapter 8 I hope yo-**

**Jay and Nya: I think we should do your little openings now…**

**Me: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Jay and Nya: Because Cole needs your help in the kitchen and we're better at this.**

**Me: *grumbles* fine…**

**Jay and Nya: Disclaimer: Sadieyome does not own Ninjago.**

Nya's POV:

Everyone had split up to cover all of Ninjago. Zane had left the bounty, we didn't know why as Zane's father refused to say a word. His eyes were full of sorrow, rejection and failure. We were in pairs, I of course was with my royal blue fiancé in my Shugo Tenshi attire and he in his mastered attire. People stared at us, there was constant lightning in my necklace, our rings, the ends of my cape, in Jay's nunchuks and we both had lightning symbols across our eyebrows. Lightning surrounded us as well, and when we held hands, we glowed slightly blue. It wasn't something you see every day to the citizens of Ninjago. Kai had gone with Cole and Lloyd had gone with Sensei. Zane's father had stayed on the bounty. I didn't think it was a good idea, seeing the mood he was in but Sensei insisted that he needed some time alone. We wandered around and asked people but nobody had seen Zane. It suddenly had occurred to me that he may have been meditating underwater…

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"What if Zane went to go meditate underwater?"

Jay was hit with realization.

"You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

I smiled as we swiftly headed back to the bounty.

Lloyd's POV:

Sensei was really quiet. I really don't know what happened this morning, all I know is I didn't get to finish my breakfast. We were looking for Zane, apparently he ran away or something. But that doesn't sound like Zane. I don't think he would run away but if he were mad he would calm himself somehow.

"How does Zane calm himself?" I thought aloud.

Sensei's eyes widened.

He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me back.

"Sensei? Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Back to the bounty and into the sea."

"Oh okay. Wait…what?" I asked, puzzled.

Kai's POV:

Cole and I had looked everywhere but there was no sign of Zane. The blue button on Cole's walkie talkie glowed which meant it was either Nya or Jay. Cole pressed the royal blue button.

"Hello?"

"Cole? It's me Nya, me and Jay are heading back to the bounty, we think he's meditating underwater because think about it, this is Zane we're talking about.."

She had a point. We were so stupid.

"You're a genius Nya!" Cole and I exclaimed.

"Hello, excuse me, what about me?" Jay butted in.

Okay, we both know _Nya_ probably realized this, not you Jay" Kai answered.

"HEY!"

"Okay guys, we'll meet you on the bounty" Nya laughed.

Jay's POV:

We were first to arrive on the bounty. We dived into the water where Zane usually dives and looked around but to our dismay, didn't find him. Nya however, felt he really was down there so we devised a plan.

"Okay Jay, I know this is wrong but we have to do this."

I nodded.

"So, I'll stand on one end of the bounty, you on the other and we'll contact Zane through the walkie talkie. I'm 90% sure he'll pick up and then you cry for help and he will blast out of the ocean! Zane is such a caring and selfless person; he will have to come up!"

"Nya… that's a great plan!"

She blushed.

"Thanks"

Nya's POV:

We took our positions on either end of the bounty, Jay contacted Zane who did pick up (Jay had made the walkie talkies waterproof) and cried for help then disconnected. Then we waited. Soon enough, I saw a blur of white on my side. I faked a worried face and Zane rushed towards me. I didn't let him say a word but pointed in the other direction of the bounty. I ran towards where Jay was, Zane quickly trailing behind. We arrived and nobody was there. Zane, puzzled, was about to open his mouth when…

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" Jay yelled.

He jumped on Zane from the upper level of the bounty. Zane's eyes went wide as he braced for impact.

I laughed, they were both okay but Zane was obviously annoyed.

He got up and glared at us. We recoiled in surprise, Zane and glaring did not fit together.

"You shouldn't scare people like that" Zane uttered coldly.

The coldness in his voice scared us as well.

"Zane…" Jay started.

Just then, Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Sensei came in on the scene.

"Late much?" I remarked.

Kai gave me a "shut up" look before putting a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Hey Zane, let's go inside and have some tea" Kai said.

"I will make some herbal green tea that will help relax the atmosphere" Sensei said.

Zane simply nodded and trudged inside.

**I don't' know if I can do 3 chapters in one day and these two were not my best but tell me what you think! Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow! **

**~Mandy **


	10. No updates for one month! :(

Hey guys!

I'm sorry to say that I won't be updating for a month because I'm leaving on a trip! I will be typing up chapters during the trip just not posting them as I am not aware of the internet connection I will have... But I promise as soon as I'm back I will have at least 6 chapters up!

See you guys in a month!

~Mandy

3


End file.
